The Roswell Park Cancer Institute has offered summer research experiences to high school students continuously since 1953. The proposed program is directed to the support of ten (10) high school students and two (2) high school teachers. Pursuant to this RFA, all students will be members of underrepresented minority groups as defined in the RFA. Moreover, teachers will be members of underrepresented minority groups and/or instruct significant numbers of minority students. The Roswell Park program encompasses research, didactic and enrichment experiences over an eight week period for high ability, high potential high school juniors (rising seniors). The overall goal of our program is to nurture the participant's interest in science by inculcating in each one of them a functional knowledge of scientific facts, principles and techniques employed in scientific research and to assist students in planning a career in science. Goals are achieved by involving students in an atmosphere of intensive research and by having them live in a community of scholars. Participants spend 90% of their time working on an independent research project under the mentorship of a senior scientist and 10% of their time attending lectures and seminars. Teachers will be assigned to a scientific laboratory where they too will pursue a specific research project. Upon completion, the teacher will be able to transfer to the classroom newly acquired knowledge and skills. There can be little doubt that such knowledge transfer can only serve as a further stimulus to the students they instruct. Senior Institute scientists with strong research programs shall serve as student/teacher mentors. At the conclusion of the program, all students participate in a scientific conference. Participation includes both poster and oral presentations to peers and Institute faculty. Teachers selected as part of this program will render assistance in preparation for and during this conference. Through these means we hope to not only encourage and maintain the scientific interests of student participants, but also impart this excitement to teachers who can then transfer this feeling to an even greater number of students back in their classrooms.